1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Motors are used in a wide range of applications. For example, lathes, drills, saws, etc. used in various kinds of industries include motors, and tape recorders, CD-ROM (compact disc read-only memory) drives, hard drives, pumps, hair dryers, vacuum cleaners, refrigerators, air-conditioning compressors, fans, etc. used in daily life can not operate without motors. In today's information age, the dependence of people on electronic products is increasing. With the ability to offer the features of high-speed, high-performance, and full mobility by today's electronic products, various kinds of portable electronic devices have become ubiquitous. For example, portable electronic devices such as notebook computers, mobile phones, and personal digital assistants have become indispensable application tools of modern life and work.
In order to design a high-performance and compact electronic apparatus, the active cooling components therein must be reduced in size due to the minimal space offered, and still be able to perform the function of exhausting the air in the electronic apparatus to reduce the temperature therein and thus prevent damage to the inner electronic components. Among the active cooling components, fans are applied everywhere. In addition to large equipment for industrial use, many electronic products used in daily life, such as computer power supplies, air conditioners, etc., are equipped with fans to provide a cooling function.
A conventional fan operates by rotating a rotor (i.e., rotation shaft, hub, etc.) relative to a stator, so as to generate airflow that is circulated through an electronic apparatus and subsequently expelled out of the same.
However, the known fan has only one outlet. Such a design requires a lot of heat pipes to conduct heat from different heat sources to the outlet to thereby realize heat dissipation. A drawback of the use of many heat pipes is that the thickness of the electronic apparatus is increased. Even if a second outlet were provided so that the generated airflow expelled therethrough dissipates the heat of other heat sources, since there is no corresponding guiding structure in the electronic apparatus, it would not be possible to make full use of such a second outlet.